


Sticking Points

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz would just like to do the do already, but predictably, things keep getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking Points

Jemma couldn’t seem to make up her mind – sometimes she was blinking back tears of happiness and sometimes she couldn’t even kiss him properly, her smile was so wide. As hot as this all was, she wanted to stop and stare at him for a long moment, sharing breath and connecting wordlessly, almost as much as she wanted to tear off the rest of his clothes and feel him inside her already. 

She settled for pushing at his shoulder and turning them both until she was straddling him. When she sat up fully, she felt his hands glide down her sides until they rested on her thighs. She smiled down at him, rotating her hips slowly over his crotch and biting her lip at the way he closed his eyes and groaned. She reached down, finally tugging at the knot of his tie enough to loosen it. She slid it from his collar slowly, enjoying the slither of fabric. With her other hand, she opened the first several buttons of his shirt, revealing the dip of his suprasternal notch. Jemma leaned down to suck at it, and Fitz moved his hands around to her arse. She took the way he pulled at her as a hint and rocked against the hardening line of his cock in slow and steady thrusts. 

With that, Fitz flipped her suddenly, ending on top again and landing perfectly between the V of her spread legs. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed, and Jemma arched her back as Fitz ran a hand down her torso and then snuck it between their bodies. It moved directly to the zip of her trousers, and each _click_ of a pair of teeth separating made Jemma tingle in delightful anticipation.

It took her a moment to realize there was a problem. At first, Fitz slipping his hand beneath the leather flaps seemed more than fine. Even when he broke the kiss and looked down at their bodies, she just assumed he was watching his movements, assumed that the sight of his fingers pressing against her knickers was as sexy as the sensation. But then…

“They’re stuck,” Fitz said, somewhat despairingly. 

Jemma’s brow furrowed and she lifted her own head to look down. “Huh?”

Fitz raised himself to his knees, moving both hands to the sides of her trousers and wrapping them around the waistband. He gave them a little tug, pulling Jemma farther down the mattress rather than pulling the clothing off her.

She couldn’t stop her laugh, half incredulous and half fondly amused. 

“They’re stuck!” Fitz repeated, more alarmed.

“They’re not stuck,” Jemma denied, moving her own hands down to the waistband. 

“How did you even get them on?!”

“Lots of wiggling,” Jemma replied, laughing as she demonstrated the action in reverse. She planted her feet on the mattress and lifted her arse up, sucking in and holding her breath as she moved her hips back and forth and pushed the leather down. 

Fitz watched her for a moment, then shook his head and backed away until he was standing. He grabbed at the ankles, and as soon as there was enough give, pulled the trousers off her legs. Jemma kicked to help him.

“These things are ridiculous,” Fitz announced.

Jemma dropped back down on the bed, feeling strangely breathless. She faked a pout. “I thought you said I looked nice.”

Fitz didn’t answer, and she rose up to look at him. He still had the bunched up leather in his hands and he was staring down at her, rather gobsmacked. 

Or more specifically, at her lacy, frilly, black knickers. Jemma snorted, and it was enough to snap him out of the daze.

“I lied,” he said, grinning. “You look fantastic.” 

Jemma smiled as enticingly as she could manage. “You clean up pretty well yourself, Dr. Fitz. Now take off your clothes.”

He didn’t need telling twice, and when he crawled back on top of her, he was decidedly less covered and intent on getting Jemma to a matching state. She was back to laughing between kisses as he figured out her top and the bra that matched her knickers and caused him to groan and finally said knickers themselves. 

Honestly, she didn’t remember the last time she had been naked in front of a man, especially with all the lights on, and felt this comfortable about it. 

Well…maybe _comfortable_ wasn’t the right word. 

She pulled Fitz back on top of her, shuddering in pleasure as his body covered hers and fit against all the curves and grooves perfectly. And then she whined as he pulled away almost immediately.

“We need a – oh crap.”

“No, we don’t.”

He looked at her, startled and uncertain. Jemma smiled, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

“IUD. Standard for almost all female agents. And, you know, I’ve seen your medical records, so.”

“Oh,” Fitz replied, still a bit thrown but beginning to smile in relief. “Um…good.”

“Yeah,” Jemma nodded slowly, with a predatory smile spreading across her face even slower. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his length. He hissed. “Hands still cold?” she teased.

His only response was a whimper and full body shiver, but she suspected that had nothing to do with temperature. He rolled slightly to the side off her, eyes closing in pleasure as she continued to stroke him. 

“Oh God,” he grunted.

Struck with a sudden concern, Jemma’s movements slowed. “Ah…Fitz?”

“Yeah?” he breathed out, eyes still closed and the rest of him holding remarkably still except for the little pivots of his hips as he continued to move within her grip.

“Do…Should we do something first to…desensitize you?”

He froze completely then, briefly, before his eyes flew open. “Huh?”

“I mean...take the edge off?” Jemma clarified.

Fitz blinked and then laughed. “I’ll be fine,” he promised, leaning forward for another kiss.

“Are you sure? Because I know that sometimes guys…when they haven’t…”

Fitz pulled away again, fixing her with a confused look. “Haven’t…?”

“Um…done this bef – in a while.”

Her confusion and slight awkwardness only grew when Fitz broke into laughter. He dropped his head next to hers for a moment, before lifting it back up and looking at her with sparkling eyes.

“Do you think I’m a virgin?”

“Um…”

Fitz sucked in his lower lip to stop his smile. “I’m not. I mean, yeah, it’s been a while, but really, Jemma. I’m not going to lose control two seconds into this, I promise. If nothing else, I’ve spent many an evening, you know, doing physical therapy for my hand.”

Seeming to think the conversation was over, Fitz lowered closer to her, brushing his lips against hers before attempting to capture them in a deeper kiss. Jemma darted her head away and pushed him back until they made eye contact.

“Who?” she demanded. 

His eyes bugged out. “I’m sorry?”

“Who have you been with?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Jemma asked, trying to ignore how high-pitched and crazed she was sounding, confused about why she was reacting this way but unable to stop. It could have just been surprise that there was a part of his life he hadn’t shared with her, but she unfortunately suspected it was mostly jealousy. Hardly fair or reasonable, especially considering how amazing he had been about Will, but she had started to realize her feelings were pretty irrational when it came to Fitz. He was hers, damn it.

Fitz furrowed his brow for a moment. “One girl at the Academy. A couple at Sci-Ops.”

Jemma racked her brain, trying to remember any women he had talked about more than others, anyone he spent time with or – 

“Jemma, it doesn’t matter. None of them ever mattered as much as you did – do. It’s always been you.”

Jemma grinned, blinking back sudden tears of emotion. It was silly to overreact to this when he was there, they were together, and it was finally happening. She pulled him close, kissing him deeply, and he sunk into her, hand sliding to her breast in an attempt to get things moving again.

And that’s when it hit her.

She pushed him away again, ignoring his huff of protest. 

“Janine?”

He didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Jemma, this is – why are you being – ”

“ _Janine?_ ”

Fitz sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. “Once,” he confirmed.

“She called me _Jenna_ for four months straight!”

“Do you want to talk about this right now or do you want to…” he trailed off, gesturing between their bodies.

Jemma wavered, then sighed. “Sorry,” she said, curling into Fitz and wrapping her arm around him again. “You’re right. I don’t know why – ”

“’s OK,” Fitz breathed out, smiling as he kissed her and pulled her closer, turning to his back and letting her body drape over his. “I kind of like that it bothers you.”

Jemma pulled back just far enough to shoot him a half-hearted glare. Fitz laughed out loud, even as he slid a hand down to cup her arse. 

“For the record, she only hated you because I didn’t. Call you Jenna, I mean.”

Jemma tilted her head in confusion.

“When I called out your name,” Fitz explained, rolling his eyes self-deprecatingly. “In bed.”

Jemma snorted. “ _Really?_ ”

“It’s always been you,” Fitz repeated in a teasing but still somehow sincere tone. “Jemma, I lo – ”

In a sudden panic, Jemma kissed him again. They didn’t speak again, at least not beyond curses and blasphemy and nonsense mumblings of pleasure and finally breathless, bit-off shouts of climax. Jemma moaned from where she’d collapsed on top of him, and then moaned even louder when he held his hands to either side of her face and drew her into another kiss.

When it ended, she propped herself up and opened her eyes. He was staring back at her with the devoted, slightly awed expression she was becoming used to. Had seen for years, if she was honest. His eyes flicked to her lips and then back up to make contact with hers again.

“I lo – ” he began in a whisper.

Jemma moved quickly, placing her hand over his mouth, chuckling as his muffled voice continued and the expression in his eyes turned into vexation. She raised her eyebrow in challenge and waited until he settled down. Then she removed her hand.

“Why won’t you let me say it?” he asked, confused and a little hurt but mostly annoyed.

“Because,” she explained with a wide grin. “After all the opportunities we had to say it that we wasted or lost, I don’t want our big romantic declarations to be made within a few minutes of orgasm.”

Fitz inhaled quickly, opening his mouth and shaking his head as if to say it had nothing to do with that. 

“I want a better story than that to tell our grandkids,” Jemma added slyly.

Fitz snapped his mouth shut and blinked once. 

“ _Grandkids?_ ”

Jemma grinned. “It’s always been you.”

He stared at her, all the feelings he had been trying to say more than clear in the look in his eyes and the smile dancing at the corner of his lips. And then he lifted up to kiss her. A part of Jemma almost let herself get carried away again. Even if he wasn’t, luckily, as…quick on the draw as she had feared, she was pretty sure they could both be ready to go another round with minimal encouragement. But it was Fitz who reluctantly pushed her away this time.

“Mack’s gonna start wondering pretty soon,” he pointed out.

Jemma sighed in acknowledgment and after a moment of stalling, she rolled off him and onto the mattress. Back to the real world.

“Yeah. I’ll call him.”

“OK,” Fitz agreed, sitting up with a groan. He looked down at himself. “I’m gonna clean up.”

As he disappeared into the bathroom, Jemma twisted onto her stomach and reached out for the phone on the table. 

“Can we order room service too?” Fitz called from the bathroom.

She couldn’t stop her laughter. Still the same old Fitz deep down. And he’d be hers forever. 

Take that, Janine.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Janine was one of my oldest headcanons. One day I'll write my own Academy fic and expand on it.  
> \- This was supposed to be a standard post-ep smutfic. Somehow it ended up being Jealous Jemma in Too Tight Trousers and no actual smut. Not sure how that happened, but let's roll with it.  
> \- I edited this very quickly. Let me know if you spot any errors.


End file.
